The Trickster and the moose: part 2
by Anna Nomis
Summary: Part two of the Trickster and the moose tickle fanfics. Just a cute story with implied future romance. Much fluff, read at own risk lol.


The Trickster and the Moose - part two

Freeze frame: Gabriel's hands are just mere inches from Sam's armpits who's look of horror is damped by the huge childlike smile on his face.

Unfreeze frame: screaming. Gabriel was not starting easy or easing into his torture He was scribbling and squeezing and digging into his victim's worst spot. Leaving Sam unable to even plead through the laughter.

"HAHAHA PLAHAHAHHAEHAHASHEHHE H-HAHAHA N-HOHOHOHO!" Sam did his best through the laughter, doing whatever he could to try to make it stop. Alternating between bargaining, threatening, begging, and just general screaming.

Gabriel scribbles in the center, squeezes the surrounding muscle, and gently uses his slender fingers to sweep up is lower arms; causing adorable giggles from the grown man below him.

An entire five minutes of straight armpits was endured before Sams laughter went silent and Gabe took the hint to stop.

"Calm down Sammy i'm done." Gabe says "for now at least." He continues cheekily.

Sam rode the ghost tickles for a couple minutes until he calmed down enough to compose himself. He rolls over into the pillow.

"I hate you." Sam mumbles, his words garbled by the pillow in his face. Gabriel grins and pokes him in the side, causing Sam to jump and turn around to glare at his friend.

Then his glare softens he pulls Gabe down to the bed with him. Embracing him with no words.

Glad that Sam can't see his face, Gabe blushes. 'This is new. Not bad, but new.'

"What's this Sambo? I know I'm a sexy beast but-" he's cut off as Sam squeezes his sides; eliciting a squeak and jump from the smaller man.

"Well I decided to answer two questions with one action." Sam says smugly.

"And what questions are that Sam?" Gabriel asks, trying to hide his nervousness. But it showing through anyway, made obvious by him calling him by his actual name instead of some teasing nickname.

"One: does he like me? The answer was yes." Sam starts, getting a poorly hidden blush from Gabriel. "And two: is he ticklish? Which Is also a yes." He continues poking his stomach, causing another jump.

"I ain't dealing with this." The archangel says, trying to get up. But Sam was faster, using his bigger bulk to hold the man down while reaching into the bedside table to pull out angel-enchanted handcuffs.

Even after cuffed to the bed, Gabriel refused to give Sam his pride. "Why the fuck are these in your bedside table Sam?"

But Sam just laughed "This is Dean's room, I believe these are generally meant for Cas."

"Egh I did not need to know that. How did you even know they were here? Or do I even want to know that either?" Gabriel groans.

"Well let's just say spring cleaning in Dean's room posed a lot of … surprises." Sam mumbles, red with the memory. "Anyway, stop stalling." He continues, digging in.

"W-ahahait Sahaham p-lea-ease!" He starts, trying his best puppy eyes at the hunter. They were heavily ineffective against him.

"Naw, this is too cute. And revenge is too sweet. So …. no." Sam says with obviously glee.

'The dick is so damn proud of himself.' Gabe thinks to himself. Trying not to think about the fact Sam is on his crotch. 'The last thing I need is to explain a boner. Well, more like NOT having to explain the boner cause the bitch would already know.'

This all passes through his head as he thrashed and and kicks and screams at pulls with no avail against the cuffs that are dampening his powers.

"What's wrong Gabe? Is Karma a bitch?" Sam says teasingly, not even trying to hide the fact he was enjoying himself.

Gabriel couldn't respond, he was too focused on trying not to break. Which was becoming very hard, if he had his powers it would be different. Having the knowledge he could fight would have made it less tortuous, but this … this was so much worse.

"WAHAIHIHIT SAM NOHOHOHOHO!" All dams breaks as Sam turns around to squeeze his thighs.

But Sam has no intent of stopping anytime soon; leaving Gabriel to simply bathe in the mess he made.

"What's wrong angel? Is this a bad spot?" Sam teases, barely holding in his own laughter. "Not so fun is it?" He continues. "Do you want it to stop" Sam asks.

"OH FATHEHEHER YES HAHAHAH. PLEAHAHAHESE!" Gabriel begs.

"Ok," Sam says, shrugging. "But first, you have to promise to never tickle me like that again."

"HEHEHELL NOHOHO SAMANTHAHAHA!" He's responds, refusing to break.

"Ok then; have fun." Sam chuckles as he turns around to once again attack Gabriels knees. Stopping after a couple of minutes to ask Gabe again.

This went on for about twenty minutes before Gabriel had to give in. He couldn't take anymore.

"S-top ple-ase, PLEAHAHSE! NOHOHOHO I WIL NEHEHEVER TICKLE YOU LIHIHIKE THAT AGAIHIHAN I PROMIHIHISE." He shrieks.

"You promise?" Sams asks still tickling him. "YEHEHES." Sam leans in, tickling his ribs. "Pinky promise?" He says cheekily. "OH GOHOHOHD YEHEHS. PIHINKY PROMIHIHISE! PLEAHAHAHASE!"

Sam finally stops, uncuffing him and carefully placing them back in the drawer as if they never left. The last thing he needed was Dean asking questions.

"That- that was awful Sam. One day, I will stab you for that. But I need about a decade or two to recover from the trauma before than." Gabriel mumbles, rolling off the bed to the floor with a grunt.

Sam just chuckles and lays on the floor next to him, covering the back of Gabe's body with his own.

Gabriel tenses, as if expecting another attack, but soon relaxes. No words are said between the two of them; just content breathing and warmth.

Soon dean will be home and they will split apart with not even a glance between them. Each planning how to approach the other to talk about what they actually consider each other.

But not now, now they are just content. But…. in the back of Gabe's mind lingers a single thought:

'He made me promise never to tickle him "like that" again. And I won't, I'll tickle him worse.'

Gabe's secret smile goes unnoticed, but Sam is smiling too. Because he knows Gabriel so well. But what Gabriel doesn't know is that Sam has a matching pair of handcuffs hidden in his dresser too.


End file.
